


It is dark

by WaterySoup



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterySoup/pseuds/WaterySoup
Summary: Tags will be updated as I go. Batman-verse drabbles mostly. Thanks.





	It is dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hrng i need to write some jack napier stuff. Also im on my phone so edits will come later

He is only human.  
Was only human.  
No. He still is.  
Here is the truth; every monster who was once a man will always be a man.

The Joker is no exception to this, hands cuffed behind his back, shaking with a violent mix of laughter and desperate coughing.

He is ill. With what- the Bat, staring down at him, cannot guess. He'd been fully aware during the fight, accepting a few punches like they were nearly nothing, until he'd released a cackle- which had prompted him to collapse, wheezing out a weak insult-flirt.

Fragility had always been an apparent look of the Joker's. Thinner than most, pale like an unpainted porcelain doll. Though he could take quite the potential beating.

At the moment, the fragility was less for looks. The Bat was hauling him up as he shivered, curling up like a kitten held by it's mother.

"Hey-" -a violent round of wheezing- "-hey, don't be like that, bats! I can go another round! Let me-"  
Joker interrupted himself at the end with a cough that properly rattled his body. Instead of finishing, he groaned.

"You're sick," responded batman, who had not released Joker, and was in fact settling the man against himself to carry him back to- presumably arkham.

"Oh gee-zuh, I've been sick for YEARS, what's new?"

"No. I'm guessing you have a fever. Respiratory infection, most likely."

"So? What's a few hundred little germs gonna do to hurt me during a fight. Come-on, we barely even started, bud!"

Batman stared down at the man he held in one arm. His eyes were half-closed, his head was lolling to one side. His smile had dropped considerably.

"No. I think it's best if I took you back to arkham."

Joker shivered in his arms, and squeezed his eyes shut. Reflexively, the Bat's arm tightened, pulling the other man closer.

"After all. You're still only human."


End file.
